doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon in Malaysia
Doraemon in Malaysia refers to the English, Malay and Chinese adaptation of the Doraemon series in Malaysia. Doraemon is also popular in this country that gained some of the fans. Manga For some years since 1993, Malaysia has exported the unofficial Chinese translation of the manga series that published by the following publishers: * 吉林美術出版社 (Which has owned the copyright) * 兒童美術出版社 * 西藏人民出版社 * 中華文化出版 The Malay translated of the comics along with Chinese translated of the comics was released by Penerbit Tora Aman, which was never buy it after the publisher closed it's doors in May 31, 2017. Malaysia also has the official and unofficial Chinese translation of the manga series, since then it's never be found (for good.) Doraemon has even been published in bilingual volumes (English and Chinese) and can be found in Johor Bahru's Sutera Mall Library before it was almost out of stock sometimes. In 2019, the Malay translated of the comics was released by Gempaz Starz. A total of six compilation volumes were released. It was based on Italian compilation volumes. Anime The anime series were dubbed by Take One Productions, an Malay anime dubbing studios. It was also distributed by IMMG in Malaysia since 1990s. The Malay dub of the anime was aired on RTM1 in 1992-2002, then NTV7 on mid 2000s to mid-late 2019, it was separated from the Indonesian dub which aired on RCTI in 1988 and the script was different, the title card was not translated (like in India and Philippines which also not translated). All of the opening and ending songs was left undubbed (With the exception of 2005 version of Doraemon Ekaki Uta), and it's less censored. The anime series were aired on 7:30PM every Saturday. Starting on early 2018, The Malay dub repeat telecasts on NTV7 while Indonesian still airs new dubbed episodes until 2019. On the same time the early episodes of Malay dub was aired on Astro Ceria. An Taiwanese Chinese dub of the anime was aired in 8TV during mid 2017 to early 2018, while the Chinese dub was aired on Singapore 8 Channel's sunday morning block in Malaysia (and was repeat telecasts since 2016) until 2019 when Mediacorp ceased operations in Malaysia and the Mediacorp progammings was still aired on some Malaysia TV channels such of Astro AEC, etc. while the early episodes of Malay dub was still aired on Astro Ceria on the same time before 30/31 May, 2019. The Malaysian English Speedy dub of 1979 anime episodes and several films were produced in late 1990s unoffically along with Cyborg Kuro-chan anime episodes and Dragon Ball Z films. As of 2020, Doraemon along with Crayon Shin-chan were no longer airs on NTV7 due to license expired. Seiyu/Voice Cast Films * Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld ~The 7 Magic Users~ released on Malaysia in December 4, 2008. * Astro Xioa Tai Yang also airs a few Taiwanese Chinese dubbed Doraemon flims on 2010s. * The Malay dub of Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum is aired in NTV7 on 8:30PM timeslot on 2016. * According to the Astro On Demand AOI promo that aired on 19/07/2019 night, Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi were aired on Astro Ceria and it's available On Demand AOI and Astro Go, Astro's online streaming service. * Doraemon: Nobita's Chronicle of the Moon Exploration released on Malaysia at July 4 of 2019 with the English translated of the movie logo. EXPO * The 100-year special exhibition before the birth of Doraemon was held in Malaysia on December 14, 2013. * Doraemon Showcase was held at the CityONE Megamall in Kuching, Malaysia from May 27, 2016 to June 12, 2016. Changes Sometimes the opening song was either shorten or skipped to the episode title card instead in TV airing due to time constraint; while it's almost uncut and the dub is separated from the Indonesian dub; and the title card isn't edited into Malay, and Doraemon voices almost like Indian dub when saying the translated episode name and gadgets name. On the Astro Ceria airings, the opening intro and ending credits are using the 2005 version with romantic subtitles and some changes was kept from the NTV7 airings. This airing offered the Japanese and Malay audio track, unlike in Spain. Currently Astro Ceria are air reruns of the 1979 series episodes from early to mid 1980s (that aired on NTV7 formerly) and no longer aired starting 30/31 May, 2019. Gallery 20200118_134349.jpg|Doraemon on Marrybrowns (MB) at Giant Malaysia Supermarket branch at Kuala Lumpur 20200118_134402.jpg Sponsor *London Choco Roll (2010-2012) Trivia * Timeslot Mistake: NTV7 aired the anime series after Crayon Shin-chan, ''Unlike in Japan where the anime series is aired before ''Crayon Shin-chan on Friday; Until starting from October 5, 2019 Japan will air the series after Crayon Shin-chan on Saturday. * The series has featured in Malaysian news reports too. zh:哆啦A夢在馬來西亞 Category:Doraemon outside Japan